A Syndrom of Neurotic Insecurity
by Eochaid
Summary: Aiden is Sam and Nate's half-sister. Or at least that's what they told Rafe. What is certain is that she is totally a Drake, that she baffles him and that he'll eventually kill her, or kiss her, or hurt her one way or another. [Rafe x OC]
1. Prequel

She appeared as usual : without a warning and came out of nowhere, when he expected her least.

Dazed by the pain that consumed every bit of his body, the heart drained of the slightest emotion after his previous fury, he looked at her whithout reacting as she was swimming toward him.

Actually, his sight was so blurred that the shape with long hair floating voluptuously in the dark water could have been anyone. But he was certain it was her.

Who else would have plunged under the rubbles of Avery'ship, in a collapsing cave full of trapes ?

Aiden Drake. Stuborn, unpredictable, irritating. Obsessive.

Behind her, glimmers of red light was piercing the blue dark sea. He could still feel the pain of the burning wave that had thrown him underwater. And to think he had narrowly dodged Nate's vicious little trick just for finding himself cought in the explosion.

Now he was barely conscious, Avery's treasure at hand, but his hand too weak to grab it.

 _\- Death isn't beautiful. To have no yesterday and no tomorrow, it's just unbearable._

 _\- Again with Oscar Wild ?_

 _\- I disagree on this point. Do you think you'll "forget about time, forget about life and be at peace " the moment you'll die ?_

Forget about time, yes.

Forget about life too.

But be at peace ? Definitly not. For he came so far, but at the end, he had achieved nothing.

Of course, she was right once again.

 _So what now, Aiden ? Why are you here ?_

Silly question. She probably wanted to get back her godammned necklace.

Aiden Drake. Insane, elusive, misty. Fascinating.

His Aiden.

 _\- Either you're jealous and then you care more than you pretend to, or you're just an asshole._

Reckless, insufferable, unknowable. Unresolved.

He'll never get his real name.

The inflammed debris, the woman's shape and the gold's flickers was fading.

 _\- Hi, I'm Aiden. Let it be clear : It wasn't me._


	2. Chapter 1 : Meeting

The sunset glow spread out in his office. On his desk, _The Captain Avery and his Screw_ , left open, was stained with golden light. Another day ended, which had brought him slightly closer to Avery's treasure. The open window brought a welcoming freshness after the sweltering heat of the day.

Rafe was just about to live the room, intending to take a well deserved shower, when a shadow fell to the balcony. He frowned at the teenage girl who was nimbly raising herself up. She froze as she saw him standing a few steps from her.

Slender shape, tanned skin, clear-eyed which sparkled with the sun, messy long brown ponytail. He knew for sure he'd never met her. Before he could say anything, the girl gave him a smile both malicious and embarrassed.

\- Hi. I'm Aiden. Let it be clear : it wasn't me.

Then she heard the footseps from someone obviously pissed of approaching, running in the corridor. The next minute, she stormed in and plunged under his desk, while the door burst oppen. Rafe found himself face to face with his father, whose face was red with anger and his eyes bulging.

\- Dad...

\- Where is she ? he shouted.

\- I'm sorry ? Who ?

\- The girl ! The little pest who dare break into _my_ house in daylight and stole from me !

He didn't know why, but "she's right here, hidden under my desk" sounded like a very wrong answer. Maybe because to Egil Adler paranoid mind, it would be a sufficient reason to blame his own son for whatever the girl did.

So he decided to play ignorant and simply answered :

\- Dad, you can see there's no one here, so would you mind leave me work ?

Forced to admit the room was empty, his father stepped backward reluctantly.

\- What are you working at, anyway ? He grumbled as by bitterness. Everytime your friends come here it's always the same tune.

Hand on the door, ready to close it, Rafe sigh, irritated.

\- They're not my friends.

\- Who the hell are they, then ? Raphael, I hope you're not up to anything suspicious ?

And Rafe knew perfectly well that what he really meant was something like : "I hope you're not planning on fooling me ?"

\- Of course not, dad. Just go after your intruder.

He shut the door before Egil could argue more, then walked to the desk while the teenage girl was slipping away from it.

\- Well, _Aiden_ , I think I deserved some explanations. he remarked.

Arms in the back, she rose herself on tiptoe.

\- Oh, it's just, you know : the guards didn't want to open me the gates so I had to find my way in.

\- Which doesn't answer none of my questions. And they're not guards. They're security guards.

\- You didn't ask any question. Besides what's the difference ?

He let out an annoyed sigh.

\- It's... nevermind that. Tell me what the hell you're doing here before I call back my father.

\- Okay, okay, don't get upset, said the girl raising her hands. I'm looking for Sam and Nate. You know ? The guys who aren't your friends ? I need to find them. Kinda emergency.

Exasperated by his insolent behavior, he jeered at her :

\- And _this_ is supposed to justify your break in ? Never heard of phone calls ?

She gave him a phlegmatic look, then took his phone from his pocket and typed on the screen. One second later, a vibrate was heard under the seat cushion.

\- That's Nate's phone, she stated. Sam's battery must be discharge. Typical.

An expression of contriction suddenly came over her face.

\- I'm sorry. Usually I wouldn't do that but like I said : it's important. Do you know were there are ?

\- First of all tell me who you are and _then_ , I might told you where to find them, he replied, wanting to remind her she had no right here.

She shrugged.

\- I'm Aiden Drake.

Of course. Who but a Drake could she have been ? Same demeanor, same self- confident reflected by her blue-green look, same regular features. She looked very much like Nathan.

\- I didn't know they have a sister.

\- I guess it isn't relevant to whatever your business is with them.

\- It _is_ from the time you went here, he hissed.

\- Hey ! I said I'm sorry. Now, Raphael, could you please tell me where they are ?

\- Just Rafe. And you'd just missed them. They leaved about five minutes before you came here.

- _Et merde_ , she muttered. Thanks anyway.

She went to the sofa chair for Nathan's phone and stopped in front of the _Captain Avery and his Screw_ 's book. Rafe immediatly reached his desk to close it curtly. But it was already too late. Her eyes dimmed in the fading orange light.

\- Oh, so that's what it's all about !

\- Okay. I'm really losing my patience, he growled.

Soothing light shining in her look , the girl instantly whitdrew herself.

\- Well I guess I'll leave now.

-I guess so.

And just like that, she turned away to leave the office.

\- Woah, woah, wait a minute ! he called her back.

She turned around.

\- What did you steal ?

\- Nothing ! It's the first thing I told you, remember ? Bye, Rafe. It was nice to meet you.

He narrowed his eyes. There was no sign of irony in her voice on these last words.


	3. Chapter 2 : Lack of Information

Aiden was always amazed by how quiet their little flat seemed when the boys were not here. There was this strange mixture of heavy silence and loud clock's tick-tock. She strived to focus on her reading, but she was becoming more and more uncomfortable. Something weighed on her chest. It was hard to breath, as if no mattered how deeply she breathed in, the air just couldn't reach her lungs.

And then suddenly someone's keys was jungling in the keyhol, and the door opened, familiar voices broke the silence, and everything became brighter. Loneliness was only a bad memory.

She leapt in the corridor, towards the door, shouting :

\- It took you long enough ! You said at least two hours ! I hope you have my...

Aiden interrupted herself when she noticed that there was a third person with them. A young man with brown pulled-back hair and striking eye's color. Rafe. The "just Rafe" who wasn't friend with her brothers but who spent most of his time with them. A smile spread on her face.

\- Rafe ! Just the man I wanted to see.

Oh, these three same astonished airs of them. They were priceless.

\- You wanted to see _him_ ?

Sam and Nate had spoke at once.

\- I simply wanted to thank you for the over time. I mean, I really didn't wanna face your dad. He seems like one hell of a... hem ! Well, he's got quite a temper.

\- To say the least, agreed Rafe under his breath.

\- Okay, we have a lot of work to do, said Sam, indicating the living room to the two other guys. A, don't you have homeworks ?

Uh. He got her. She winced and returned to her room. Now that voices was droning again in the flat, it became far easier for her to regain her concentration. Though it was strange to hear a third voice mingled with the two others. Aiden found herself listening this unfamiliar tone, pen in the air, eyes drifting on the wall more than once. So much so that it took her more time than usual to finish her homeworks.

It was dinnertime and yet, Rafe was still here and no smell of cooking was spreading from the kitchen. Aiden let out a sigh while heading for the living room.

The three guys were sitting around the low table, which was covered with books, papers, maps, pens and sticky notes. The Avery's stuff, of course. Unlike her, they surely lost track of time.

\- Sooo, what's for dinner ?

Her brothers wrenched their eyes away from their work, giving her a distressed look while Rafe smirked.

\- Um..., was all Nate managed to say

\- Wasn't it your turn to cook ? attempted Sam.

\- No, it was _yours_ actually, she replied crossing her arms.

\- Damn it.

He breathed out loudly then rose a hand in a gesture of compromis :

\- What if I order pizzas ?

\- Sushi, she bargained.

\- Deal.

\- Okay, but guys, we're not done, pointed out Rafe, leaning forward.

Nate rolled his eyes.

\- We've done enough for today, I'm in favor of a break.

Aiden caught sight of Rafe's darkening look. A glimmer she knew all too well wafted by his eyes.

\- We're not chuck you out, she said. Why don't you dine with us ? I owe it to you.

Her brothers glanced at her, letting her know a second too late that they were totally against the idea. Egile's son chuckled.

\- If the dinner is on Sam, you're not really repaying any favor. Beside, you don't owe me anything.

She flung herself in the couch, examinating their work. Nate stood up to order four sushi boxes while Sam brought her sister up to date about their progress. They had finaly pinpointed the exact location of the Spaniard's prison where Joseph Burnes were incarcerated, but now knew for sure it wasn't the location of the treasure. At most the only thing they might find would be a relative clue. So they had explored other leads without finding anything conclusive.

\- No offense, but you haven't much progress, she said, trailing a slight finger along the black itinerary drawn on a map.

\- We lack informations, retorted cutly Rafe.

\- _But_ , we might acquire some new documents very soon, informed her Sam.

Rafe elevated his eyebrows.

\- Uh... are you going to tell her _everything_ ?

\- As always. She's part of this hunt as much as any of us.

Aiden frowned.

\- Why ? What are you up to ?

Nate hung up and sat back down. The older one smiled archly.

\- It turns out that some rich collector has in his possession some very interesting papers about Avery. And this rich collector gives a party in which Rafe got us invitations.

Aiden smiled back but Rafe told her :

\- And by "us" he means Nate, him, and me.

\- Yeah, you're... not old enough for that kind of party, justified hurrily Nate.

She rolled her eyes.

\- I had understood.

\- Well, you're too young to be there officially, said Sam, but unofficially...

\- Yeah I got it too.

\- Great.

They studied the floor plan - and where the hell did they got this ? - together, helped by Rafe who indicated them which rooms should be locked, which should be empty. A half hour later, the diner was delivered.

\- So, started to say Rafe, trying to hold his chopsticks correclty, how could you be their sister ?

\- Half sister, actually. Our father meet my mother after he left them. And here I am, she explained laconically.

\- Oh. Wow. Quite a family history.

\- Yeah and I spared you the complicated parts !

He finally managed to grabbed a maki and ate it before asking :

\- And how come they're letting you live with them ?

\- Okay Rafe, it's irrelevant, interrupted her brother.

\- No that's ok, Nate. Actually, we hadn't heard of our father since years and... um... my mother died a long time ago. No need to say you're sorry or anything.

Something gleamed in Rafe's eyes. A look she couldn't interpret, but which made her feel as if a soft sunbeam suddenly reach a long closed room inside her heart to lift the darkness. Yet when he spoke up, his voice was flat and detached.

\- ... Fine. Let's just go back to our Avery business.

Hours later, after there was no sushi left, after the robbery has been planned and after Rafe was gone late at night, Nate finally snapped :

\- "We're not chuck you out. Why don't you dine with us ?". Really, A ? Really ?

She stared at him with astonishment.

\- What ?

\- Let it be clear : I don't want this guy to be around more than necessary.

\- We're hunting Avery's treasure with him ! Means we gonna spend most of our time with him ! Beside, if he had gone when you wanted to, we wouldn't have built our plan yet.

Sam put a hand upon his little brother's shoulder.

\- She's right, Nate.

Nathan shooked his head.

\- Yeah, sorry Aiden. It's just... I think I have a bit of a problem with him.

\- You have problems with a lot of guys, teased Sam.

\- Always picking up fights with whom you shouldn't, added her sister.

\- Alright, both of you, just stop. I'm not gonna _fight_ with Rafe Adler, okay ? It would be a turkey shoot.

\- Yes, you'd better not. We need him in one peace.

\- Oh my god you're so unkind, she cried out.


	4. Chapter 3 : The Robbery

\- We won't be long, said Nathan after Rafe parked.

He cut the engin before replied :

\- I'm coming with you.

He didn't trust them enough to let the three of them alone just before such an operation. And of course it was the only reason why he didn't stay in the car. He wasn't curious where Aiden had spent the afternoon. Not at all.

They stepped out of the car and headed toward a small alley stucked between two buildings. It led them into a cobbled courtyard gratified by a purple flowerbed. The club's sign above the entrance was unpretentious, but freshly renovated. Rafe tossed his head back in surprise.

\- A karate club ?

\- She tried her hand at dance, but uh... it wasn't her thing, scoffed Sam.

\- For her defense, she's very good at it, remarked his brother.

His agressiveness was thinly disguised. _Cute_. Rafe waved his hand in a pacific gesture and retorted :

\- I didn't say anything.

Two girls walked through the door, prevented the brothers from adding anything. The first one was unknown to him, but the second one, cheeks rosy from the effort, twinkle in her eyes, clammy skin and dishevelled wet hair, was none other than Aiden. They stopped talking when they saw them all dressed in suits. The random girl became beet-red and stammered something that sounded like "see you later" then dashed into the alley. Straightening her bag's strap over her shoulder, Aiden exclamed :

\- Don't tell me I'm late. I didn't even take a shower !

\- No, you're just in time, reassured her Nate.

Then Rafe and Sam apparently noticied as the same time that the red blotch on her left cheek wasn't just a blood flow. Her older's hand came up to her head.

\- What's... ?

She stepped back.

\- That's fine. We were training to fight two to one. It's always a little bit more inten... hey !

She grabbed Sam's arm to hold him back while he was trying to enter the club.

\- What are you doing ?

\- Is he still here ? This bastard gonna regret this.

\- Wow, wow, Sammy ! I told you it's totally fine. It doesn't hurt and it won't even leave a bruise, okay ? Besides, he has already paid for that.

Her older relaxed slighty and Nate smiled with amusement :

\- Did he ?

\- I _unvoluntary_ strained his fingers.

Rafe sigh and reminded them :

\- C'mon guys, we don't have time for this. Let's go !

They went back to the car and, this time, Nate rode up front, letting his older sat in the back with Aiden. Rafe retained a sigh and started with a great rush. Simply hear the roar of the engine had much more effect on him than he would acknowledge it. Suddenly he became far less preoccupied by the three circus freak in his car, as his black Ferrari raced fluidly on the asphalt. Once the town left behind, the road soon became nothing more than a long deep blue strip meandering through a black and golden palette. Casting a glance at his passagers in the rear-view mirror, he saw that Aiden had half-opened the side window so that the air was blowing on her forehead. The dusk gilded her little hair and bronzed her skin. Her eyes sparkled. She had the look of someone enjoying the speed.

And it was definitly not why he accelerated.

* * *

When the manor appeared on the horizon, the nightfall had come down. Rafe stopped on the side of the road to let her get out of the car.

\- Okay, be careful A, said Nate leaning out at the window.

\- I'll be fine. See you in a bit.

Aiden gave them a two-fingers salute then turned around and stepped into the woods. She heard the car start again behind her, and the engine's roaring grew weakier as the Ferrari drew away. She was alone under a myriad of bright stars.

It took her about ten minutes to get the manor. The night was dark and chilly under the cover of foliage, smelling humus and resin. She was progressing at the light of her flashlight, her senses alert even if she doubted the wood sheltered any danger.

She finally reached the surrounding wall. It was an old wall, all made of stones and covered with red tiles. More aesthetics than protective. She climbed it easily and paused once she attained the top. Only the spacious garden terraces was lighted, wich left a vast area plunged into total darkness. Plus, the security guards only watched the entrances. No dogs, no patrols. A piece of cake.

Aiden dropped herself in the garden, then walked towards the manor. She was all dressed in black, progressing furtively, a silent shadow in the night. She walked from flowered bushes to fountains to trees and eventually get the frontage. Using the gutter, she climbed up to the third floor and crouched on the window sill. Her arms seemed filled with hard, cold lead.

\- Hope it's the right window, she murmured, feeling unable to scale anything else.

Fortunatly, she didn't have to wait long before shadows enter the room. A few seconds later, Sam opened the window.

\- Good evening, Lady. How can I help you ? He joked.

\- I think I got lost, she minced, entering the room. Could you please help me find my way ?

\- Speak louder, hissed Rafe, we can't hear you well in the other end of the hall.

The older sigh.

\- No one can hear us here, Rafe.

Nate took place back against the wall, right under the air vent.

\- All right A, come here.

He lifted her up so that she could grasp the railings blocking the entry and she teared it off with a small metallic clang . Aiden slipped into the dusty conduit.

- _Uuugh_ , had they ever clean this thing ? She muttered.

Scrunching her nose, she crawled as quietly as she could to the next exit. Once again, she kicked down the railings then dropped herself into the room. The whole place looked pretty much like an antique shop illuminated by silver slanting beams. She had reached the private wind of the house where the doors could only be unbolted from the inside, unless one has a key - which they don't.

Dusted her cloths, Aiden made her way through the trickets pilling up and went to open the door to the boys. They started searching the room, looking for any relevant book, paper or letter.

As to be expected, Sam was the first to be distracting.

\- Guys, check it out !

He turned to them, a pirate hat on his head and a hook in his fist.

\- Yohoho ! Hoist the colors high ! He grinned.

His sister let out a "pfff" wrongly condescending and he put the hat on her head.

\- Hey, there's another room, noticied Nathan.

He moved into the adjoining room, quickly joined by Sam. Aiden staid behind to put the hat back in its place when her attention got caught by a little wooden box with a golden lock.

\- What are you doing ? Asked Rafe, waiting for her next to the door.

\- I'll join you in a minute, she ansewered absent-mindedly.

He crossed the room while she lifted the lid.

\- Jesus, can't any of you just stay _focus_ ? He muttered.

But before she could replied anything, voices and footsteps was heard in the hallway. Rafe grabbed her arm and dragged her in a corner, backing her against some kind of antique statue.

The door opened and an old woman exclaimed :

\- Oh, Basil ! How many times did I tell him to lock this door ? Come in Mr Hobb, I keep it here, I'll show you.

As the mistress of the house and her guest stepped into the room, Aiden tensed, heart pounding frenetically. Did her brothers heard them ? Were they able to hide ?

She was about to cast a glance at the newcomers but Rafe's grip tightened on her soulders, holding her in place. He was too close to her anyway, she couldn't have move even if she had wanted to.

Fortunatly Mr Hobb and the old woman didn't went in the other room, and didn't come nearer their hideout either. Aiden released slowly the breath she wasn't aware to be holding. A blast of thick air hit her in the face, combination of musty smell, old wooden furnitures, dusty carpets and aftershave. Though the latter wasn't unpleasant. It was familiar, close to the sent that filled the bathroom every morning after Sam or Nate had used it, and foreign at the same time, and heady, and...

And she should better start focus again, because the old woman and her guest were leaving the room.

Rafe and her heaved a sigh of relief as the footsteps and voices walked off. Realizing he was still holding her, he released her before turning towards Sam and Nate, who had just joined them. Nate exhaled a heavy breath.

\- Well, that was closed.

\- Find anything ? Asked Rafe.

\- Yup, confirmed Sam raising a file before his eyes.

He gave it to Aiden, then they let her go back to the car while they returned to the party. Now they could only hope that these document will bring them closer to Avery's treasure.


	5. Chapter 4 : Summer

The sun was bright, boucing off the window of the villa, shining across the pool to create sparkling water. When she raised her eyes from the book she was studying, Aiden blinked, momentarily blinded. Her dark green tank top was sticked to her back with sweat, and the skin of her arms and her thighs was stycky and burning. She ran her fingers through her moist hair, looking at Rafe and her brothers, who were sitting on canvas chairs, their noses buried in their researches. A thin blue wreaths of smoke was curling up from Sam's cigarette. None of the three seemed bothered by the summer heat whereas her head was heavy and the vein in her fronthead throbbed.

Aiden streched herself. When she had learned that Rafe's father wouldn't be here today, she agreed to come with her brothers, but the heat was now unbearable, making her regretting her decision. Although she had at first apreciated the lovely garden with the singing of blackbirds in the tree, and the crikets chirping in the dry grass, she now wanted only one thing : to jump in the clear water of the pool which was making eyes at her.

\- Hey Rafe ? she hailed him.

\- Hm ?

\- Is it okay if I take a dip in the pool ?

\- Do what you want, he answered with an indifferent gesture of hand.

\- Wait, exclaimed Nate, you're not even...

The end of his sentence was flooded under the sudden splash of water. In an instant, the singing and chirping vanished, and all she could hear was the rumble of a thousand bubbles dashing to the surface. She delightedly shivered from head to toe. The water was as fresh as she had hopped. She rose to the surface, a joyful smile on her lips.

\- ... in swimsuit, her brother finished. Oh great. Now she won't get out before hours.

Aiden pulled hers soaking wet hair back, laughing. Rafe's strange-coloured eyes were no longer on his maps, but on her. A strange look came over his face : an unusual combination of contempt and bemusement. Oddly discomforted by this intense gaze, Aiden swam to the other side of the pool, then let herself float, her eyes wandering into the blue vastness of the sky. After a few minutes though, she got bored, and swam back to the edge.

\- You know, I wonder which one of you dives best, she said, a note of challenge beneath the apparent casualness of her voice.

Nate chuckled.

\- Oh no. You're not getting us this way.

\- But if you really want to know, I'm the best diver, added Sam, teasingly.

\- No you aren't, responded Nate, frowning.

A mischievous smile on his face, Sam pointed at the pool.

\- Prove me wrong then...

Nate's eyes darted from his brother to her sister, as he got the game they were playing. Good sport, he sighed, then took off his shirt. He then performed his best dive and emerged near his sister, cocking an eyebrow at Sam.

\- Is that the best you can do ? Scoffed Rafe.

\- What about you ? Replied Nate. Are you even able to swim ?

The millionaire's son stiffened.

\- Seems like I'm gonna have to humiliate you after all, he smirked.

And in a blink of an eye, he got rid off his shirt and stood on the edge of the pool. Aiden rolled her eyes, but she had to admit that his dive was perfect.

\- Look at you two morons, teased Sam. Why the hell did you have to take off you shirts ?

The young girl was actually glad they did. She could hardly keep herself for staring at Rafe's skin streched over his sinewy muscles. They remained for some time enjoying the cool water, then Sam made them go back to work. The hours ticked by, the sun set, then came the time to leave. Rafe didn't ask them to stay for dinner and it hardly surprise anyone.

* * *

He was absorbed in reading one of the many notebooks he had filled since the beginning of his research when his phone vibrated. He realized he had been lost in his notes for some time for it was dark. The screen phone was the only source of light in the room. He turned on the light before reading the text.

 _Are my brothers with you ?_

Rafe hadn't stored her phone number yet he knew immediately who it was. He typed his response with an annoyed sigh.

 _From Rafe to unknown : No._

 _From unknown to Rafe : Do you know where they are ?_

 _From Rafe to unknown :_ _No._

When he received her third text, his annoyance turned to exasperation. As often with her.

 _From unknown to Rafe : But have you seen them recently ?_

 _From Rafe to unknown : No. Not since last Thursday._

She stopped asking him about her brothers after this. He was first pleased that she left him alone, then suspiction crossed his mind. He frowned, and put his phone again.

 _From Rafe to unknown : Why do you ask ?_

Aiden was slower to answered this time.

 _From unknown to Rafe :_ _Because I don't know where they are._

He rolled his eyes.

 _From Rafe to unknown : Obviously._

 _From unknown to Rafe : Sorry. I mean : they left early this morning._

 _From unknown to Rafe : They said they should come back this afternoon._

He looked at the clock. 9:36 pm.

 _From Rafe to unknown : Did they say what they were going to do ?_

 _From unknown to Rafe : No. I thought they were out grocery shopping_.

Of course they wasn't. He sighed and rubbed his face. After a short hesitation, he answered at last :

 _From Rafe to unknown :_ _On my way._


	6. Chapter 5 : Waiting and Confess

Aiden looked relieved to see him when she opened the door.

No, more than relieved, he notieced as she let him in. She seemed glad. He couldn't remember a time when his mere presence had made someone rejoice.

\- I tried to call them, he said while taking off his jacket. I guess they have forgot their phone somewhere.

\- No, I don't think so.

She led him into the kitchen, where she started making some thea. Rafe leaned against the kitchen counter.

\- You really have no idea what they're doing ?

She shrugged.

\- I told you. I thought they were gone shopping.

\- I mean : now that you know they're _not_ , Aiden. You're their sister. You should know something.

She glanced at him hesitantly, and he knew. The teenage girl suspected the same thing as he did. That was why she was so reluctant to give him details in her texts. He snorted, shaking his head.

\- They have a trail, haven't they ?

Aiden froze and turned her gaze towards him.

\- And why am I not informed of this ? He continued, anger growing in his chest.

She frowned, clearly discomforted by the thought of him getting upset with her.

\- There may be another reason, she suggested, rising her hands to calm him.

\- Like what ? He asked dryly.

\- Well they're Drake, remember ? For all we know, they broke down somewhere there's no network connexion, or they could have been arrested. Jeez ! They could even have fall in hole !

He elevated his eyebrow.

\- And none of this involved a trail they would have followed ? You can't _fall in hole_ by doing shopping !

The young girl rested a hand on her hip.

\- I just said this one in jest, _crétin_. Look, I really don't think this has anything to do with our Avery stuff.

\- What is it about, then ?

Her features lost all traces of impertinence and irritation.

\- Well, they didn't tell anything to _me_. So it may have something to do with their mother. You know ? Since the starting point of our research is her legacy.

They remained silent for a moment, gazing at each other. Eventually, Rafe took in a sharp breath, then nodded.

\- Okay. Okay, I'm gonna give you the bennefit of the doubt.

\- How very magnanimous of you, she mumbled in a disconcerting Nathan-like way.

\- But, he said as though he hadn't heard her, I intend to confront them face to face, so I hope you don't mind if I stay until they return.

To tell the truth, he didn't care if he bothered her or not. If the brothers Drake were up to something behind his back, he had the right to know. And the right to stay.

\- Be my guest, Aiden replied ironically.

She then poured herself a cup of thea into which she added a spoonful of honey. Raising the mug to her lips, she muttered :

\- If you want some, you can have a cup.

That must be as polite as she can get. He took a mug and helped himself some steaming thea, then joined Aiden in the living-room. Oddly, she had barely drink. He took a sip, and winced.

\- I know. It has a terrible taste. It always does, she sighed.

\- Then why did you...? He asked in exasperation, puting the mug down.

\- We ran out of coffee.

A silence felt that neither of them tried to fill. The thea get cold, but its scent lingered in the air. The teenage girl suddenly cracked a little smile, her eyes fixed on the frayed carpet without seeing it.

\- What's funny, now ? Asked Rafe.

\- Nothing. It's just that they're most likely expecting me to tell them off when they'll return. (She looked up to him). But I don't think they're expecting you.

For some reason, the prospect of him greeting her brothers with his bad temper seemed to delight her.

\- I'm not gonna "tell them off".

She gave him a wry smile.

\- You were ready to shout at _me_ for nothing just a few moments ago !

He scoffed.

\- But it's okay if I get angry with them, then ? So much for solidarity.

\- _La fraternité a ses limites_ , she answered with a shrug.

\- What was that ? He asked in surprise.

\- Brotherhood has its limits, she translated.

Although the principle entertained him, Rafe concealed a smile and rolled his eyes.

\- What is it with you and French ?

\- My mum was French. I grew up in Paris, she explained, suddenly looking grave.

She brought her hand to her neck and started playing with a thin silver chain.

\- I've never been really keen on thea but she used to make it all the time. The flat always smell of thea. Now the scent always kind of... remind me home.

Rafe drummed his finger on the armrest, not sure how the conversation had drifted into sentimental stories. Yet he heard himself replied softly :

\- My mother always smelled of perfume and cigarette.

He didn't need to say anything else, Aiden gave him a look that said she had understood. She might had known for some time.

\- Did it happen a long time ago ?

He nodded, then stood up, clearing his throat.

\- Alright, I'm tired of waiting. Call them again.

Aiden snorted.

\- It's barely been an hour since you arrived.

\- Just call them.

She complied, but hung up a moment later.

\- Still nothing, she told him.

Rafe made a move of annoyance, barely holding back a growl. Not affected in the slightest, the teenage girl looked at the time on her screen, then asked :

\- I'm getting hungry. I assume you intend to stay for diner ?

 _And there goes the ironic attitude_. He was starting to wonder if she didn't act like this just to get rid of him. Irritating, insuffarable and fickle, then. Though he had to admit he did nothing to make his company pleasant.

\- I can pay if you order food, he offered under his breath.

\- I know you can.

\- I think what you're trying to say is : "thank you".

\- No, I don't think so.

As he cast her a fed up look, she burst out of laugher.

\- C'mon ! Paying the bill is the very least you can do, considering you invited yourself at my place. (She got up) I'll get the flyers.

Ten minutes later, pizzas were ordered, and they were waiting. Again. Aiden took a book on the bookcase and sat back on the sofa. While reading her novel, she seemed to quickly forget his presence. Looking for something to distract himself from boredom, he took a closer look of the book. The cover was spoiled, the pages were bent and had turned yellow. She must had it for some years.

\- The Picture of Dorian Gray, he said, reading the front cover between her fingers.

She remained silent this time, keeping her thoughts to herself. He raised an eyebrow. This lack of response could only mean he had touched a nerve. He pointed a finger at her.

\- So you really are going to snub me until your brothers return ?

\- Since when do I have to make conversation ? She replied, curtly.

\- Fifteen minute ago you spoke to me about your dead mother, and now you're giving me the silent treatment ?!

She abbrutly closed her book.

\- You were the one to end the conversation ! She protested.

\- How do your brothers even bear with you ?

The teenage girl crossed her arms and legs, head tilted.

\- I don't expect an only child to understand.

That was it. He came near her in two angry strides. She stiffened when he smashed his hand against the backrest, trapping her in the bottom of the couch.

\- Don't you dare talking down to me, he threatened, his voice lower into a hiss.

Her features hardened. She raised herself up, gazing intently at him, her face inches from his.

\- I wasn't, she retorted.

Then it hit him. Only child, she said. Not "spoiled", not "selfish", not "fortunate", nor "privilage". She wasn't critisizing him. In her own twisted way, she was empathazing with him.

Your loneliness is the reason why you are unable to understand our fraternal bonds.

Unable to understand the very concept of union.

That was the true meaning of her words. And somehow, it upseted him even more.

Because she was both so wrong and so right.

He locked his gaze into hers. She had green eyes, he noticed. He never really cought their true color, for sometime they seemed hazel brown, or golden amber, but always clear and pure, like a sunbeam. He then noticed the obvious.

Aiden hated loneliness. Probably even more than he did. Thinking about it he realized that in her case, it was almost tantamount to a phobia.

That would explain why she dared break into his place.

* * *

Aiden was keeping herself from swallowing. Rafe was disturbingly close. She had leaned backward but, trapped on the couch like she was, there was only so far she could recoil. He seemed totally unaware of her discomfort since -judging by his sharp and contemplative gaze- he was lost in his thoughts.

Eventually, he chuckled and stepped back.

\- You know, you should be more careful, Aiden. People don't have much patience for brat like you.

She gave him a cheeky smile.

\- I know. That's why I always carry a tear gas with me.

- _What_ did I just say ?

\- And an automatic cutter.

\- Keep going like this and one day it won't be of any use.

The teenage girl teasingly raised an eyebrow.

\- So what ? Does it worries you ?

He was about to replied when a starteled expression superseded the annoyed one on his face.

\- An automatic cutter ? He repeated.

\- Gift from Sam, she explained.

\- Right. Brother of the year...

She stared at him for a few seconds, her fingers playing with the chain at her neck, then spoke in a soft voice :

\- I learned english from it.

Aiden pointed the novel out after saying this words. It took a moment for Rafe to understand what she was talking about. He then seemed puzzled again.

\- My mum never told me I had family in America. I found out by myself. You know... by rummaging her stuff.

\- Yeah, I can imagine, he retorted ironically. What's your point ?

Her melancholy turned to irritation. What did it take to get through this guy ?! Whatever she tried, he never opened-up nor let others bound with him. She was about to make a remark when her ringtone could be heard. They stood up straight simultaneously. She picked her phone while Rafe was observing her, waiting to know who it was. She hung up two minutes later.

\- It was Sam, she told him. They have been arrested. The cops will keep them in custody until tomorrow morning. Apparently Nate picked a fight with some guy on their way back from the store.


End file.
